The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal and displaying a picture, such as, a television receiver, for example, and in particular, it relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus enabling to receive plural kinds of television signals broadcasted (for example, digital/analog terrestrial broadcastings, and digital/analog BC/CS broadcasting), in plural numbers thereof, simultaneously, as well as, the structures of a tuner and further a distributor for that.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting is started in 2003, and accompanying with this, it is necessary for a broadcast receiving apparatus (i.e., a television receiving apparatus) to receive three (3) kinds of broadcast signals, including the conventional analog broadcasting and the BS/CS therein. Also, at the same time, in recent years, a flat-type display panel comes to a main stream, as a display device in the broadcast receiving apparatus, in the place of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT). However, as such the flat-type display panel is widely used one, mainly, applying a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display panel (hereinafter, being abbreviated by “PDP”), and it is called by a thin-type or flat-type television.
Then, in the broadcast receiving apparatus, accompanying with an increase of the number of kinds of the receivable signals broadcasted, it is necessary to deal with those three (3) kinds broadcast signals, i.e., mounting or packaging at least three (3) kinds of tuners therein. At that instance, in particular, in case of the thin or flat-type television, an internal space thereof is small, comparing to that within the structures of the conventional CRT-type television, and for that reason, it is difficult to install those necessary three (3) pieces of the tuners within an inside of the apparatus, in the form of an internal circuit. Further, multi-functioning is remarkable, in recent years, for the television receiving apparatus, and in particular, for achieving so-called, a TV built-in recording function or a two-screen function, including a simultaneous recording function of viewing one program broadcasted while recording other program broadcasted at the same time, at least two (2) pieces of the tuners are necessary for each of the kinds of the broadcasts, respectively. Thus, with this, at least six (6) pieces of tuners, in total, must be installed within an inside of broadcast receiving apparatus.
However, conventionally, for dissolving such the problem, for example, three (3) kinds of the tuners for receiving the broadcasts, each being formed separately, i.e., a tuner for use of terrestrial digital broadcastings, a tuner for use of terrestrial analog broadcastings, and a tuner for use of BS/CS, are combined with as one (1) piece of unit, and further two (2) pieces of the units are installed within the inside of the apparatus, for dealing with the TV built-in recording function and/or the two-screen function.
In the broadcast receiving apparatus, according to such the conventional art, various kinds of broadcasted signals received with an antenna are supplied to the two (2) pieces of the tuner units mentioned above, via an antenna splitter, however, in that instance, it is necessary to connect between the splitter and the tuners by means of a cable. And, the cable is wound around from the antenna, which is set up, reaching to the position where the broadcast receiving apparatus is set up, but in that instance, accompanying with the winding-around of that cable, disturbance is made upon a very weak signal flowing inside, and further there brings about a problem of attenuation of the signal level thereof. Also, in particular, for the broadcast receiving apparatus, installing two (2) pieces of the tuners mentioned above for enabling the TV built-in recording function and/or the two-screen function, it is disadvantageous in small-sizing and thin-sizing thereof.
On the other hand, conventionally, in the following Patent Document 1, for example, there is disclosed a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, comprising a first tuner being built within a metal shield body, a second tuner also being built within that metal shield body, and a balloon built-in distributor for distributing an antenna input at each of high-frequency input terminals of the first and second turners, thereby directly connecting that distributor with each of the high-frequency input terminals of the first and second turners, respectively.
Also, in the following Patent Document 2 is already known an electronic tuner comprising a first electronic tuner and a second electronic tuner, being built within a common shield housing, and a distributor having two (2) distributing outputs for distributing an antenna input to those electronic tuners respectively.
Further, in the following Patent Document 3 is already known a receiving apparatus having at least two (2) tuners, which are built within a common shield housing, each the tuner comprising an antenna input terminal, respectively, wherein a both-sided substrate of mounting parts, for building up-each tuner, installs the said parts on one side surface thereof while utilizing almost the entire area of the other surface thereof to be a ground surface, and two (2) pieces of the tuners are disposed to be in parallel with each other, facing the ground surfaces thereof, i.e., being in plane-symmetric manner, thereby reducing mutual interfering disturbances in case of applying the structures of parallel disposition.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-44870 (2001);    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-317687 (1999); and    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-304162 (2003).